We Are Family
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: Songfic Oneshot. H/HR along with the weasleys. I did NOT copy and paste lyrics, I listened to the song and wrote them. The song is We Are Family, Ice age 4 version.


"Are we there yet?", asked an impatient Rose. Harry and Hermione were driving to the Burrow. In the back was there 5 year old son Sirius and their 3 year old daughter Rose.

They were having a family outing at the Burrow. Hermione was 5 months pregnant with their third. "Almost Rosie", replied Hermione.

"Crookshanks is trying to get out of his carrier!", said Sirius. "God damn it Crookshanks!", said Harry reaching back, the cat swiped at him.

Hermione hid a laugh at her cat.

_We are, we are_

_Not your ordinary fami-ly_

_But we can all agree that_

_We are, We are, _

_Close as close can be_

"Oh there it is", said Harry. They pulled into the burrow. "Harry, hey mate!", said Ron walking out. "Hey!", said Harry.

"Hermione!", cried Ginny happily, she hugged her pregnant friend. "Hey Gin", smiled Hermione. Neville and Luna walked out.

"Come in!", smiled Mrs. Weasley. They walked inside. "Ginny, how's the baby?", asked Hermione smiling. Ginny had just had her third baby 4 days ago.

"She's ok, sleeping right now", replied Ginny. "And how are you feeling?", asked Ginny. "I'm okay, just tired", replied Hermione blushing.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione while Sirius and Rose went to play in the garden.

_So it don't matter what it looks like, _

_We look perfect to me_

_We got every kind of lover_

_We're so lucky indeed_

_They can keep talking_

_It doesn't matter to me cause, _

_We are, we are family_

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville sat in the living room while Mrs. Weasley made lunch. "So Luna how was the honeymoon?", asked Hermione.

Ron and Luna just got back from theirs a week ago. "It was lovely", replied Luna. "Now let's count. We got three children from Neville and Ginny, all girls", said Mrs. Weasley happily.

"Two of yours and one on the way", added Mrs. Weasley gesturing to Harry and Hermione. Hermione blushed.

Ginny's first was 3 years old, her second 2 and her third a newborn. "When's your new baby due?", asked Ginny. "In July", replied Hermione her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Are you feeling all right dear? Taking care of yourself? Eating enough? Resting enough?", fretted Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, trust me. Harry makes sure I do", smiled Hermione. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione. "Will this be your last?", asked Neville.

"Most likely...three is enough for me", replied Hermione.

_We are are are are_

_We are are are are_

_We are are are are_

_We are, we are family, family, family_

_We are, we are, family_

"Mom!", called Sirius from the garden. "What is it?", asked Hermione, Harry helped Hermione get up. "What are they?", asked Sirus pointing at gnomes.

"Are for god sake those pests are back!?", ranted Mrs. Weasley getting the broom. Harry and Ron chuckled.

Rose was inside petting Crookshanks while the rest came back in. Hermione sat next to Harry and she winced a bit.

"You ok Mione?", asked Harry concerned. "Yeah, he's just kicking", replied Hermione breathing a little heavy. Harry rubbed her belly concerned.

"Let's just hope Albus doesn't arrive like Rose did", said Ginny. "Oh my god...don't remind me", said Hermione.

Harry remembered, when Hermione was nine months pregnant with Rose. She went into labor so fast and so sudden, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley didn't arrive in time. Hermione gave birth very quickly.

"Wasn't it easy though?", asked Ginny. "Easy, sure. But it was kinda frightening", admitted Hermione softly.

_So what?_

_We don't look, we don't act_

_We don't walk, we don't talk_

_Like you do, so what?_

_If we hang, just a hang with no shame_

_We both do what we want to_

"Sirius was pretty normal...just a normal labor time and delivery...", said Hermione. "Yeah but it was hard on you sweetie. You were only 18 and it was your first, plus we were in a middle of the war", said Harry softly.

"So Sirius was normal, Rose was easy...I hope Albus isn't...hard", said Ginny concerned. "That's what makes me on edge. Third pregnancies can be the hardest", said Harry.

"I'm NOT going under the needle Harry", said Hermione firmly. "Needle?", asked Ron. "A c-section", explained Hermione.

"What the bloody hell is a C-section?", asked Ron. "It's when the mother can't deliver the baby, so with muggle tools they cut the mother's stomach open", explained Hermione.

Ron turned white in horror. "What kind of a sicko would invent that?!", asked Ron. "They are helpful and have saved lives Ronald, but I prefer a natural birth", said Hermione.

"But sweetie please promise me if there's no other option, if you get complications you'll have a C-section?", asked Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.

_Cause we come from everywhere_

_Searching for ones to care_

_Somehow we found it here_

_We found us a home_

_We are, we are _

_Not your ordinary fami-ly_

_But we can all agree that_

_We are, we are_

_Close as close can be_

"I agree with Hermione,those C-sections. Just a muggle money making thing", said Mrs. Weasley. "It is true there have been recent muggle hospitals where they will force moms into a C-section when they don't need them", said Hermione.

"See? That's my point. Keep her at home Harry, she's safe there", said Mrs. Weasley. "You had all your kids at home Mrs. Weasley?", asked Hermione.

"All but not Ron and Fred and George", replied Mrs. Weasley. "Fred and George because it was twins, I had them at St. Mungos. And Ron...well like he still does to this day, hold things up. It was dragging out too long so we had to go to St. Mungos", said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry nodded holding Hermione. "That's what Ron does, hold things up", giggled Ginny. "Oh yeah? What about you?", asked Ron.

"Ginny was my easiest", said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione giggled.

_So it don't matter what we look like_

_We look perfect to me_

_We got every kind of lover_

_We're so lucky indeed_

_They can keep on talking_

_It don't matter to me cause_

_We are, we are family_

By nightfall all the kids were in bed. Hermione cuddled into Harry's arms in their bed. "You feeling ok honey?", asked Harry.

"Yeah just tired", yawned Hermione cutely. Harry smiled. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

They were a family, the war with Voldemort over. Harry had his beautiful wife, their two children and another on the way and their friends.

_We are, we are family_


End file.
